


Cat's Cradle

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [40]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard wasn't an idiot; he knew this sweet familial scene didn't mean a damn thing, not really. But they were both pretty good about compartmentalizing their damage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Cradle

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, I really on a roll when it comes to the Young Lover's 'verse, aren't I? I may actually get to the Thanksgiving and December 17th stories before those dates! Wouldn't that be awesome. :D Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying the stories. I might try updating some of my WIPs and see how that goes.

The first thing Howard did when he got home was look for Tony, which, honestly, didn’t take him very long. If Tony wasn't in the living room or his bedroom, then he was down in the workshop. Howard walked over to where Tony was tightening some bolts on a… "What is that?"

"This?" Tony rapped the metal arm that was slowly waving a handkerchief in the air. "This is a robot."

"A robot?" Howard tilted his head. "If you say so."

"I do." Tony sighed and snatched the hankie from the thing's claw. "Hey, dummy, stop moving unless you want me to take you apart and use you for scrap metal."

The metal arm drooped as if upset and Howard chuckled. "That's cute. Does it have an practical application?"

Tony shrugged. "He can hold stuff for me." 

He? Howard shook his head. "How long have you been working on this thing?"

"About six months." Tony looked up at him. "Is there something I can do for you, Dad?"

"No. No, I just wanted to see what you were doing." He cleared his throat. "I talked to your mom today."

"Steve told me she's been sticking her nose into your relationship. Pass me that wrench." Tony held out his hand and Howard handed over the tool. 

"Yeah, well, she had some valid points." Howard crouched next to Tony. "I—"

"Dad, you don't have to apologize. Not for falling in love." Tony glanced at him quickly. "That's disrespectful to Steve." 

"I should have considered your feelings," he said.

"You can make it up to me by giving me money for the awesome party I'm not going to throw when you're in Japan."

Howard sighed and placed a hand on Tony's shoulder. He could do this. "I love you."

Tony wrinkled his nose. "I didn't realize it was going to be one of these discussions. Am I supposed to say it back? Do you want to hug it out?"

"Tony, don't be a jackass."

"Fine." Tony set down the wrench and pulled Howard into a hug. "I love you, too, Daddy." Despite Tony's mocking tone, they held the hug for a good half-minute. Then Tony pulled away. "Let's never speak of this again."

"Yeah, all right." Howard stood up. He wasn't an idiot; he knew this sweet familial scene didn't mean a damn thing, not really. But they were both pretty good about compartmentalizing their damage. "You need some help?"

"Naw. Rhodey should be done talking to his mom soon. He'll give me a hand here." 

"Okay." He shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on his heels. "I'll let you get back to it."

Tony hummed softly and flapped his hand; Howard knew a dismissal when he saw one.


End file.
